questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Bianchi
| nickname = Spookypants Scarybutt Scarypants Assbutt Sex Pony | gender = Female | twitter = dorabianchi }} Dora Bianchi is the owner of Coffee of Doom, where Faye, Raven, Penelope, Cosette, Hannelore, and Dale work. She was Marten's girlfriend, but is now seeing Tai Hubbert. Dora is an ex-Goth and computer enthusiast. Despite her interest in computers, she does not have an AnthroPC, but instead owns a stuffed bunny named "Boo-Boo" and one of the two living pets in the strip, a cat named Mieville. Formerly Jeph Jacques's favorite character, she is now in third place.http://forums.questionablecontent.net/index.php/topic,9135.msg662552/topicseen.html#msg662552 She has also appeared in the third most strips among all characters, behind Faye and Marten.Count of character appearances About Dora Background and family Dora is of Italian and Swedish ancestry, and is a native of Northampton . Her parents are Peter Bianchi and Elssa Bianchi. She has an older brother named Sven who writes country songs, whose effortless successes she envies. She does not have a sister. She has an 8-year-old male cousin, her only male cousin. She also has an aunt named Hilde, who Sven describes as "cantankerous". Appearance Dora is skinny and a thick-haired natural blonde who dyes her hair black (purple between strips and ). She has scars on her right butt cheek as a result of mooning a dog (on a dare from Sven). She was distressed earlier in life by her small bust size. At various times, Jeph Jacques has posted pictures of live people he said looked like his mental picture of Dora. The first, long ago, looked like a spiky-haired Winona Ryder. The most recent was one of the servers at Rao's Coffee Roasting Company in Northampton, as seen in the gallery below.https://twitter.com/jephjacques/status/250306292869107712 Dora has plug earrings, which are known to make her ears smell. Medical issues Dora is allergic to flowers. Living arrangements Dora lives in an apartment in Amherst. She has no roommate. Her apartment has two stories and an eastern exposure. Employment Dora has been self-employed for a couple of years and out of college for four. Her prior regular jobs were at coffee shops, which led her to start and run her own, Coffee of Doom. Education Dora went to St. Agnes's High School with Agent Turing and attended college. Her major is unknown but her studies included at least one economics class. Her performance in school was undistinguished. She states she was "never very good at algebra." Sex and drugs and rock&roll Sexuality Dora is bisexual. Most of her known relationships have been with men but she is currently dating Tai. She has previously expressed a sexual interest in Faye, and made the occasional move on her. She has also fantasized about Hannelore. Dora initially expressed strong opposition to urolagnia>ref> (sexual arousal from urination), even going so far as to subject Marten to a formal questionnaire to confirm it was not a kink of his, (in response to having it sprung on her from a previous relationship), but further into their relationship she seemed more receptive to the idea. Of course, it's also possible that SHE was the one that sprung it on someone else, and the questionnaire was intended to see if Marten was okay with it. Drugs Dora drinks caffeine and alcohol, though her alcohol tolerance is somewhat less than Faye's. Despite (or because of) her parents's enthusiastic marijuana consumption, she is not an obsessive user but has been known to take part. She is on birth control. Music preferences Dora is a metal fan. Her favorite bands include Helmet, Opeth, Isis, Slayer, Mastodon, the fictional Mythic Slaughter Beast, and the Blood Brothers. . She owns T-shirts from the Norwegian black metal bands Immortal, and Gorgoroth, the french progressive death metal band Gojira, and the Californian experimental rock band Sleepytime Gorilla Museum (SGM). She considers Homework to be Daft Punk's best album. She plays The Cure in her coffee shop as a compromise between what the customers can take and what she enjoys. For intimate times, she plays Slayer. She considers David Bowie's work sexy. Since the strip began, she has come to like the Flaming Lips, about the only taste she shares with Marten. She has an intense dislike for the band Toto, foreshadowing her relationship problems with Marten. She seems to have a poor opinion of Colin Meloy. Religion Dora's current beliefs have not been explicitly mentioned but Jeph Jacques has said "It's safe to assume that Dora was raised Catholic". She was in a "coven" with Raven but dropped out of that early in the comic's timeline. She does not identify as a witch (at least any longer). Personality She says she is angsty and has social anxiety, but is outwardly one of the more confident characters. Occasionally, in the context of relationships, she betrays deep insecurity. This repeatedly takes the form of lashing out at those close to her. . She has, quite possibly related, control issues. This might stem from her turbulent teenage years, where she admits to having felt overshadowed by her brother in many aspects of life. Her brother has accused her of being routinely "all selfless to your own detriment". Aged 26 she occasionally plays a maternal role to the others, both in caretakin and in pushing them to develop. At the same time, one of her ambitions is to be a flower girl. She has, however, said vehemently that she is currently not interested in having children, referring to them as "awful mewling little poo-larvae." She doesn't even think she would be a good mother. She has said she wouldn't want to work for someone else again,, and her entrepreneurial reactions are reflexive. She has sought out therapy, though she was somewhat coerced. She's frustrated that it all seems to be about one thing, though. Anagrams "Dora Bianchi" is, with a little rearrangement, "a hard bi icon", points out forum user Binary. Memorable quotes *"Shut your sarcasm hole, Indie McEmopants" *"Stop making up lies or I'll hit you with the Malaysian Battle Spatula" *"Tell them I overdosed on black hair dye and died. I came back from the dead to feast on the stupidity of the living." *"Raven you have three seconds to put those away before I rip them off and smother you to death with them." *"So do you just want some coffee or would you prefer a quick fuck on the counter?" *"Oral sex and THEN cookies???" *"Everything is ruined forever!" *"BAD Hanners! NO murdering friends! BAD!!" *"Remember the rules, Faye. No murdering customers in the store. The back alley exists for a reason." *"Is it bad that while I feel really sorry for her, I also find her HILARIOUS?" *"I WILL NOT GROW A PENIS FOR YOU!" *"Marr!" *"She feeds on the unhappiness of others. She's an Insult Vampire." *"Jesus, Faye. I know everyone has their own little neuroses but you make Woody Allen looks like the Buddha by comparison." *"I'm just wondering how many shifts you'd be willing to cover for me in exchange for me not telling Marten about what you do in the shower when he's not around." *"I swear, you two aren't underachievers so much as ANTIachievers" *"Oh, these clothes aren't mine. I've got an unconscious emo girl tied up in my closet wearing nothing but her underpants." *"And, because I'm way too honest for my own good, I must inform you that my motives in giving you this advice may not be entirely altruistic." *"I love a man who roots for the psychopath in the hockey mask" *"What, doesn't being your friend grant me ass-grabbing privileges?" *"Mrrph. I steal your warmth. I am warmth-vampire" *"Man fuck Toto. Toto sucks. Lemme go back to sleep." *'I tell you, nobody throws tableware quite like an irate Quebecois. That was the best Thanksgiving ever." *"Honey, when a girl is already angry, telling her she's being irrational probably isn't the best way to calm her down." *"Share a bed with me, Faye, and there will be very little of your precious chastity left in the morning. Rowr." *"Come ON, Marten, get in here and stick your cock in me already!" *"Aww, are you all intimidated now? That's so cute!" *"I'm amending your employment contracts to include fanning me and feeding me grapes as part of your duties." *"Also we shout insults at the beans before we grind them up, so they'll suffer more." *"I haven't seen that many tear-stained dollar bills since dad hired a stripper for my uncle's funeral" *"We have kind of a weird group of friends" *"Awful little mewling poo-larvae" Major Events *Dora explores alternatives to Goth culture *Dora begins her relationship with Marten *Dora moves in with Marten and Faye *Dora ends her relationship with Marten Speculation Dora's backstory to date may not be enough to explain her insecurity and jealous rages. There may be more bad experiences in her past that will be revealed later, though she does attribute a lot of her personal conflicts to her lifelong rivalry with her older brother, often feeling overshadowed by his actions in many aspects of life. This inferiority complex may have either been the root of her turn to the gothic lifestyle. She told Marten that she is was angsty and conflicted when becoming a Goth ("because people are retarded"). She is still just as angsty and conflicted as she was during the height of her involvement in the culture. This would theoretically explain quite a lot about Dora's history. For example, she once mentioned that Sven always got better grades in high school, and despite Dora owning her own business, a feat that not many young adults her age can boast, she still feels second best to Sven who makes money composing music , which supplies him with more money and more free time than Dora has. This suggests that while she "grew out of" the culture, her insecurities were not generated by the stereotype but rather genuine feelings of inferiority which drove her to act out in such a way during her youth. She also mentions that she feared that many of her friends only hung out with her because they wanted attention from Sven. This might explain her reaction to Faye dating Sven. This may have contributed to her accusations against Marten when he comforted Faye. Dora's insecurity, further fueled by the past situations concerning Marten and Faye, could explain her reaction, though not fully. Dora's therapist has identified a pattern of excessive need for control. That's also a pattern seen in adult children of alcoholics, who are trying to compensate for their parents's failure to provide order. If her mom and dad's drug use and adventuring interfered with her upbringing, she may be suffering the same kind of injury. Gallery dora1.JPG|Dora as she first appeared, in comic 75-101 dora2.JPG|Dora from Comic 102-131 dora3.JPG|Dora from Comic 132-189 dora4.JPG|Dora from 190-216 dora5.JPG|Dora from Comic 217-278 dora6.JPG|Dora, Comic 279- Doratwitter.png|Dora's Twitter avatar (when she grew out her hair) Dora12.JPG|Dora's professional look from to realdora.jpg|Barista at Rao's in Northampton, who gave Jeph permission to post her picture. Dora full length.png|Sketch from Jeph Jacques's Tumblr laserdora.png|High school yearbook photo, from Jeph Jacques's Livejournal DoraMotherPortrait.PNG|A teenage Dora and her mother, Elssa, in a family photo.